weatherchannelfandomcom-20200215-history
News 12 Networks
News 12 Networks comprises 7 regional cable news channels in the New York metropolitan area. The channels offer local news 24-hours a day & reach approximately 3.8 million TV households in the tri-state area. They are owned by Cablevision's Rainbow Media. The networks are not only carried by all Cablevision systems in the region, but also by a few other major cable companies serving the tri-state area (mostly in areas where they are not in direct competition with Cablevision). However, they are not avaialable to DBS or Verizon FiOS subscribers News 12 Long Island News 12 Long Island, based in Woodbury, New York, reaches only those who have Cablevision in Nassau & Suffolk Counties. News 12 Long Island was the first station in the network, launching on December 15, 1986 News 12 New Jersey News 12 New Jersey is the largest of the News 12 Networks, reaching nearly 1.8 million households. The channel was launched in 1996. News 12 New Jersey has it's central studio-office complex in Edison & remote newsrooms in Newark, Trenton, Madison, Oakland & Wall Township. News 12 New Jersey is on Ch. 12 if you have Cablevision & Ch. 62 on Comcast. This station is known for it's famous Friday Night Football Program & during the state playoffs Friday & Saturday Night Football News 12 Westchester News 12 Westchester, based in Yonkers, reaches more than 280,000 homes through the Cablevision & Time Warner Cable of Mt. Vernon (ch. 20) cable systems News 12 Hudson Valley News 12 Hudson Valley, based in West Nyack, NY launched in 2005 & reaches more than 140,000 homes through the Cablevision & Time Warner Cable (ch. 156) systems serving Rockland & Orange counties News 12 The Bronx News 12 The Bronx, launched in June 1998 & reaches more than 300,000 homes in the Bronx borough of New York City. News 12 The Bronx was the 1st TV news organization in the country to use environmentally friendly hybrid gas/electric-powered vehicles in an effort to reduce air pollution News 12 Brooklyn News 12 Brooklyn launched in 2005 & reaches more than 490,000 homes on the Cablevision & Time Warner (ch. 156) cable systems. It shares it's studio & on air talent with News 12 The Bronx. Also, like News 12 The Bronx, News 12 Brooklyn utilizes environmentally friendly hybrid gas/electric powered vehicles in an effort to reduce air pollution News 12 Connecticut News 12 Connecticut is based in Norwalk, Connecticut & reaches more than 220,000 Cablevision subscribers in Fairfield County, Connecticut News 12 Traffic & Weather News 12 Traffic & Weather, based in Woodbury, NY comprises 5 regional channels featuring non-stop coverage of traffic & weather in the New York metropolitan market. The channels are formatted into a cycle that delivers traffic & weather reports every 2 minutes, however some reports are recorded News 12 Interactive News 12 Interactive, based in Woodbury, New York, manages the website news12.com & the iO Digital Cable Ch. 612 offering news, weather, traffic & extra interactive features provided on Cablevision's digital platform. News 12 Interactive also operates the InfoBar, a rolling display with time, temperature, weather conditions & news items in the lower portion of the screen during virtually all of the programming of the 7 News 12 channels (except News 12 Traffic & Weather). In December 2005, there have been criticism that news12.com has changed into a subscription news site if you are outside of the service area. The "Sound off Board" on News 12 Interactive has become a problem for management after leaked information & other issues External links *News 12's Website